Fearless
Fearless Gallantpridehttps://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/erin-hunter/broken-pride/, also known as the Cub of the Stars, is a lion cub who is the main protagonist of Bravelands. He lives in the Bravelands and is a member of Gallantpride. Physical appearance Fearless has the appearance of a typical lion cub, with golden fur, round ears, and brilliant amber eyes. His muzzle is slightly lighter than the rest of his fur, and several whiskers sprout from it. Personality Fearless' personality is unknown. Biography ''Broken Pride Fearless is first seen in the prologue playfighting with his sister Valor by Windrider, a vulture in the bravelands. Windrider receives a sign- a loud roar that shakes the sky- that only she can hear. Fearless's POV starts in chapter one where he (then known as Swiftcub) is seen trying to pounce on a vulture's shadow. His mother Swift reminds him that vultures are scavengers and they don't do any harm. She tells him to stop playing with his sister and practice hunting, at which he apologises. He then follows her to a patch of dry grass where Valor is seen trying to hunt. Swiftcub attempts to copy her but finds it very hard to keep up on short legs. Swift then asks them if they can see the meerkat burrows. She warns them to be careful as meercats were very fast and Swiftcub springs forward but he was not as fast as Valor who just missed one. His father Gallant comes over and laughs, reassuring Valor that it was a good attempt and says that Swift was right; meerkats were hard to catch and tells her that one day she would be just as good a hunter as her mother. Swiftcub grumbles that he wasn't anywhere near it and Gallant tells him that Valor was a whole year older than him, and that he was becoming bigger and stronger every day. He goes on to say that patience is the key to stalking; learn patience and he would be a very fine hunter. Swiftcub expresses doubt and Gallant tells him that he was going to be a great leader- One that kept his pride safe and content but struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Swiftcub began to think that his father was right, when he notices a scorpion behind his father. Instinctively Swiftcub swipes his paw at it and threw the scorpion away into the grass. Gallant laughes and Swift scolds him, saying that while Gallant would have gotten away with a nasty sting, he could have been killed. Valor sighs and calls him an idiot but Swiftcub notes there was admiration in her eyes. Gallant and Swift exchange looks and Gallant said he believed it was time for Swiftcub to receive his true name. Swift agreed, stating that now they knew what kind of lion he was. Gallant called for his pride and Swiftcub is surprised at how the pride could be half-asleep one moment and alert the very next. Gallant declared that he would no longer be known as Swiftcub, but as Fearless Gallantpride. Fearless squeaks that he promised to live up to his name. M''ore coming soon References Gallery Bravelands Animals.jpg Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Stubs Category:Titanpride Category:Gallantpride Category:Prideless Category:Brightforest Troop